dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Bow Meow's lament
This is how I fixed the glitch: *when the correct map is not recognised, bring soki back to its starting map *soki leaves you now and you can restart the quest later *leave the starting map (without soki) *log out *log back in *enter soki starting map again and talk to soki to make him follow you *visit the maps in order (fish market, flower lady, park). I am not completely sure if the order matters that much, but it worked for me Post a comment if this did work for you. Fogleg 06:48, 9 October 2006 (UTC) It worked for me also Sun What worked for me was opening my quest book and clicking on the quest, then the area I was going to.. I also checked the book every time I got to the next area to make sure the book had it checked.. glitch with walking soki i found out why it does that....u need to do that one guys questt in teh park first....not finish it but make sure u dont have to talk to him at moment.....then u can go to teh areas and it will say quest update. i think u have to check if u have moumouse in ur inventory i couldnt get quest updated till i didnt get rid of moumouse from my inventory : You are cotrrect. --Kishou 04:09, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :This part of the quest is sometimes very buggy. The game doesn't always update the quest when you reach the correct map location. When you go to the small park (3,-18), you should see a "Quest updated" message in the status window. If this does not happen, log out and log in again while standing in the park with Soki. Also try moving to an adjacent map location and come back to the park again. (This comment was moved from the body of the page.) --TaviRider 13:44, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Unfortunately, the logging out and logging back in does not help, nor does leaving and coming back. Seems there is a glitch in this quest (I have tried 3 times just like the next contributor writes) and nothing seems to work. jedison_brussels when i had my old account it worked now it is just making me crazy!! Walking Meow I have visited the park 3 times now and continued the walk to find that my quest log has not been updated. talk to the npc at the park if u have a part or the start of the quest you will not recive the quest updated but instead of that all u have to do is talk to him he will tell you something to do about his quest go out of that piece of the map and enter again thats when u should recieve the message quest updated (credits of twistermariner) *Actually you must have no other quests at the moment besides the beow mows lament juts go out side the town then go back in and do the quest Glitch Theory I think that before the quest log will update properly, you need to do something with another quest first. Yeh I thought that but I have now completed all the quests associated with this area and still damn cat aint happy lol. :( Method I used. I first went to the fish market(0,-18), from bottom entrance(coming from 0,-17), then to the florist(-1,-20), also bottom entrance(coming from -1,-20), and then the park(3,-18), left entrance(coming from 2,-18). :It works! :This worked for me as well. (Relsqui) :It didn't work for me. (character name on Rosal server: Marez-is-smexy) Not necessarily a glitch You must have cleared (talked to) anyone in Astrub that has a big green exclamation mark above their head. Quests don't have to be completed, just at least started. I tried everything else with three different characters but nothing worked. I went back and have now completed this quest with all three. Not necessarily a glitch - the second I tried the hint above. After I started a few Quests I walked accidentally through the park, and recived the message "Quest updated". This seems to work. -another player Fixed in the October 24 update? Has anyone tried walking the bow meow since this update? Does it work? Still buggy with 1.15.4 The client update doesn't seem to fix this bug. Still no "Quest Updated" message after visiting all locations in said order. Possible solution My guess is that the Bow Meow's Lament quest doesn't activate whatever causes the game to watch for map discoveries. I got the Kry Babyy quest, which was looking for the Bandit Hideout map, and was able to complete the Bow Meow's quest while I had that. I found this to work, i was working on 'The Priest and Menalt's Head' quest and it said 'discover' the map to Xelor's Statue, i had soki on me and as i went past the park it updated, i think the quest doesnt activate the map discoveries thing as said before. : I saw this tip and had already reached the xelor's statue part of that particular quest, but on a hunch I tried zeroing in on the guy I was to return to and bingo, all the places worked! I think you are right about the discover map, as in the quest menu it lacks the normal icons and doesn't redirect your compass as it should. So it seems that if your compass is pointed anywhere for any quest it should work. ---- FIXED: This method works 100% of the times! --[[User:Creao|Creao 02:07, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ---- I hate to break it to ya'll but the above did not work for me.......... Stressed player This did not work for me either oO i think its just screwed up... if u ask me im just gonna go fight gobs... =P the only thing that works for me is to start the quest from the guy in the park, logging in and out doesnt work at all for me Glitch, dang... I got a glitch that i had to logout of the game and back in then my cat was gone, when i tried to take it back the screen just got on "guided mode" and my char does nothing it just stays there and i can't talk. Someone help me please!!! ---- Glitch sorted!! i read most of these tips and i tried walking through the park :D but what i found was if i come in the park in all four directions then go to visit florest lady first ( avoid fish fair) and quest updated wow! then i went to fish fair quest updated !! and finally the park quest updated!! wow i done this quest with ease how u like this tip dofus name (bowiesayshello) This is the way i fix the glitch every time! it works! okay... fist thing you gotta do is when you get to the glitch, do the kry babby quest in the middle of the bow meow quest. afterwards you will be able to do the entire quest without glitch. this works because in part of the kry babby quest she is used as a following npc. No Glitch Here I didn't have any trouble going through the park, and I have completed the Kry Baby quest. All I did is I went to the park coming in through the bottom (3,-17) and the quest updated. I also have not, and did not, talk to the guy in the park. My theory is that all you have to do is start and/or finish the Kry Baby quest, then take the cat to the park. if it doesn't work coming through the side, try going from the bottom. Hope this helps. ^^ Name: Nightblaze The Way That Worked For Me I avoided the park and went to the fishery from the bottom (I went in a stright line from where i picked up Soki, which travels in a straight line under the lake). Then i went to the park and then to the flourist. It worked for me. Name: Kings-Shadowe on Rosal server Name Change The text for one of the dialogs has apparently changed in 2.0 -- It now says "MouMouse" where the wiki says "minniemouse" (as of about 1-2 weeks ago). What is the correct way to edit this quest page to show the change?QuirkMonster (talk) 17:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Just replace minniemouse with MouMouse. Galrauch (talk) 20:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :|Ah. I had done that, but it had gotten reverted, so I thought I'd done it wrong. QuirkMonster (talk) 14:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::|Ooops sorry about that. Hadn't noticed the name change and just thought it'd been the formatting which got a tad messed up. Galrauch (talk) 14:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Taken care of ;p -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 14:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. ^^ Galrauch (talk) 22:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC)